


Nephilim

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Inaccurate pregnancy, Language, Smut, canon divergent s14, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You’ve always been the little sister that Sam and Dean never have as long as you can remember. So keeping your relationship with Cas secret was never your intention. Nor was it your intention for them to find out when after a morning of passion you and Cas conceive a Nephilim.





	Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: AO3 Request // SPN Kink Bingo @spnkinkbingo
> 
> Request: A friend to the Winchester’s is secretly dating Castiel becoming pregnant and they’re worried because of the chance she’ll die.
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo Square: Wing Kink
> 
> A/N: This was a request made a long time ago that I did then forgot about. I’m so sorry. I’ve edited to fit in now and include some wing kink. And by editing I mean I completely rewrote it because I wasn’t happy. I’m still not 100% happy but I do like where I ended up. Also, we start off smutting. Just a heads up! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   “We’ve got plenty of time Cas,” you moaned as Cas looked up from where his tongue was buried in your pussy. “They went on a supply run.”

   He groaned as your hand reached for his wings gently stroking along the ridge digging into the soft feathers. He loved when you played with his wings when you were together. No matter how it was always intimate but now while he brought you closer and closer to the edge of your own release it was nothing but bliss.

  “Beg me, Y/N,” Cas’ normally gravelly voice sounded even deeper as he flexed his fingers inside you. “Beg me to cum.”

   “Please Angel. Please,” you needed the release badly.

   Without another word, his lip soft lips wrapped around her clit as the stubble on his cheeks scratched at her thighs. The feeling was exquisite but nothing compared to the way his fingers curled into you while his lips suctioned around your clit. You cried out his name digging your fingers into his feathers pulling a growl from him that filled the room with some sort of atmospheric discharge and accompanied with a flickering of lights.

   “Are you okay?” Cas moves onto the bed next to you. You climb off the bed moving back to straddle Cas slowly sinking onto his cock. You’re still wet and dispute the slight burn you love the way he fills you.

   You wrap your arm around the base of his head pulling him to you while one of his hands rests on your back the other entwining with yours. It’s such an intimate moment but with Castiel, each moment has its own magic, “I’m always good when I’m with you.”

   You begin to move your hips alternating between kissing Castiel and just breathing in his scent. The little whimpers and moans only edge you on before he finally lets go tossing you onto the mattress spreading your legs wide and pushing back into you. You watch his wings unfurl behind him as he nears his climax. Taking that as an okay you push up kissing his neck running your hands up his back to where his wings meet running your hands back into the feathers in all the spots that he loves.

  “Let go Castiel. Let go, my sweet angel,” you gasped into his ear as he delivered another powerful thrust before he set an inhuman rhythm making your eyes cross and toes curl digging your nails into the meat of his wings.

  “Y/N!” Castiel came crushing you to his chest kissing the breath from you before laying you out gently on the bed. He brought you to his chest just running his hands across your still sweat kissed skin as you watched his wings fade away. He only made them visible during the throes of passion. You enjoyed it and he had no complaints either. The moments after when you could just bask in each other’s company were your favorite though. No monsters, no threats, and no clothes.

   But like most days and now being no different the moments were always too short lived. Castiel went rigid before slipping off the bed his clothes instantly in place as if nothing had happened. You sighed knowing it meant Sam and Dean had returned climbing off your side of the bed pulling on some pants and one of Sam’s old flannels you’d stolen.

   “We could always tell them,” he offered and you smiled.

   “We will Angel as soon as the dust settles I’ll happily tell them myself,” you kiss his cheek allowing him to do the same before he’s gone.

   You wait a few moments before joining everyone in the war room. You see Sam and Dean in deep conversation with Cas bringing a smile to your face. Growing up beside the Winchesters had made them the big brothers you’d never had. They each took care of you in their own ways so a part of you was nervous as to how they would react over Castiel. Sam would probably be more accepting than Dean, but Dean was just protective ever worried about you getting hurt. He shot you a wink as you settled on the chair next to Sam resting your head on his arm.

   “What’s up, sis?” Dean asks.

   “Just sleepy,” you answer but he didn’t know the workout you’d just been through.

   Jack wondered in sitting opposite of you. He’d been quiet since what had transpired with Lucifer but his grace was slowly replenishing. You turned to him but he went still looking to Cas in panic as did you when Cas’ eyes blazed their cold blue color. Everyone that had been wondering around watched until the two stopped taking a deep breath. Cas’ eyes found yours instantly and a fear was there but also happiness.

    “What the hell was that?” Sam looked between the angels.

    “A Nephilim has been created. The few angels left are spreading the word,” Jack replies laying his hand on yours. His eyes widen turning to you in panic.

   “Cas?” you desperately search for comfort be Cas only nods in agreement.

   “Well we need to find this person before the angels do,” Sam agreed as Dean sighed.

   “Another person that no matter what we can’t save,” Cas frowned at Dean’s words and you felt sick your hands coming to rest on your stomach.

   “You don’t know that Dean,” you mumbled defiantly. “This might not be the same case as Jack.”

   “Of course it is Y/N. Don’t get me wrong we’ll do everything to help the woman but her fate is sealed with that kid.”

    “You don’t believe that do you, Sam?” you ask trying anything to feel better ignoring the sickness you feel over it.

    “Like Dean said we’ll do everything we can,” he answered with a hint of sympathy.

    “Enough,” all eyes flash to Cas. “That’s enough you’re scaring her for no reason.”

    “How are we scaring her Cas? She’s a hunter she was there with everything Kelly went through. She knows what’s coming for the mother,” Dean defended but Cas only grew angrier looking to you.

    “I’m the mother!” you shouted before Dean and Cas could come to blows.

    “What do you mean?” Dean’s anger dissipated instantly letting fear swallow him. “How?”

    Cas was behind you laying his hand to rest on your shoulder, “We’ve been seeing each other for a while now. I never foresaw this though I didn’t think it was possible.”

    “You didn’t think it was possible?” Sam pushed away from the table the anxiety coming off him in waves. “How could you be so stupid Cas?”

    “She’s going to die,” Dean stated matter of factly. “Just like Kelly.”

    “I don’t want to lose you, Y/N,” Jack says as you reach for his hand.

    “You won’t Jack. We’re going to figure this out.”

    “How are you so calm right now?” Dean demands banging his fists on the table. “You just signed your death certificate for a little touchy-feely with an angel. I can’t protect you from this.”

    You pushed up practically in Dean’s face, “I’ve never asked you to Dean. I’m an adult and I love you and Sam both but I’ve made my choice. I love Castiel and I will find a way to be there for him and my child as well as my family.”

     “There’s no way to save you, Y/N,” Sam’s voice as sad as Dean’s cuts you like a knife. You pull away from all of them heading back to your room. No one makes a motion to follow you save for Jack. You can hear the Winchesters and Castiel fighting but Jack only takes your hand helping you to your room. You shut the door allowing him to hold you as you sob into his shirt. You’re heartbroken allowing your free hand to rest on your stomach.

**MONTHS LATER**

You’re following Cas as he darts around the baby store. Jack follows after you both with the cart allowing you to trade smiles with him while Cas inspects everything the store has to offer. He picks up each piece whether clothes or toys or some other baby-related item eyeing it critically before either putting it back or placing it in the cart Jack pushes. It’s such a normal thing that for a moment you forget the fact that Castiel is an angel, Jack’s a Nephilim slowly regaining his grace, and the baby in you is also a Nephilim, which may or may not kill you.

   “Cas, are you almost done, honey?”

   “Once we get the diapers,” he mumbles. “I think we’ll need a few more carts.”

   “Well, we don’t need to get them all now. He’ll grow so we’ll have to probably get a different size every few weeks,” you remind him knowing that he is so eager to get everything prepared.

   “So we’ll need several boxes then to work, right?” he questions taking your hand so you kiss him on the cheek.

   “We’ll get two cases for now and I want to check out the cribs. We don’t need to get one quite yet but I want to get an idea for the nursery as the time gets closer.”

   “Three cases would make me feel better,” Cas replied adding one extra case. You only chuckled moving toward the cribs.

    You missed the way Cas watched you with a slight smile. As Jack moved close he showed Cas a soft bear he had collected adding it to the cart, “She seems to be handling this well.”

    “Yes, I believe she is. I wish she were on better terms with the Winchesters but otherwise, things are going well.”

    “I don’t want to lose her either but not talking to her is just hurting them both,” Jack being mindful. “Hopefully my grace will have replenished enough for me to help.”

    “Thank you, Jack,” Cas squeezed his shoulder as you waved them over to show off something you had found.

    “Thanks for your help Bobby, Maggie, and Mary. I think we went a little overboard,” you giggled clutching the bear Jack had picked out in your arms over your bump.

   “I should say. I’ve never seen so much,” Bobby eyed the mountain of bags and boxes with all the baby items.

   “We’ll still need more. I insisted on more diapers,” Cas interjected looking to Mary for confirmation but she only laughed sifting through the outfits.

   “Hey Y/N,” you were shocked to hear Dean actually use your name. Since the day you found out both Winchesters had scarcely said two words to you. You couldn’t deny how happy you felt hearing it.

   “Dean,” you answered trying to betray no emotion.

   “Umm, Sam and I have something we want to show you,” he held out his hand and you looked back to Cas who nodded although his head was tilted in confusion.

   Dean led you down to the sleeping area where Sam was waiting outside of the room across the hall from yours. He didn’t say anything just made you promise to close your eyes and wait to the count of three. You did just that waiting until he and Sam ushered you into the room and counting.

   “Open your eyes, sweetheart,” Dean whispered and you smiled opening your eyes but gasped at the sight before you.

    “Dean and I wanted you to know we are going to be there for you no matter what. We’re going to save you and be the best uncles that little guy has ever seen,” Sam wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

   “We know you like foxes so we incorporated it into this forest them. Is it okay?” Dean asked sincerity in his voice.

   You were already in tears, “It’s perfect boys.” You leaned up wrapping your arms around their necks pulling them down to hug them tightly, “I missed you boys so much.”

   “We’re idiots. We just can’t imagine a world without you but we’re not going to let that happen. We are going to sit down together,” Dean moves to hug Castiel who followed behind. “As a family and figure out how to protect you and the kid, okay?”

   “I’d really like that, boys,” Cas took your hand squeezing it reassuringly. “No matter what happens I just want to spend this time with you all.”

   “Well, we plan for you to be here a long time so we called in some reinforcements to figure out how to deliver the baby safely but save you as well,” Sam smiled.

   “Who? Chuck?”

   “Not even a little close girlie,” you turned with a smile seeing the red-haired witch in a shimmering blue evening gown.”

    “I’ll always need you, Ro. It’s good to see you again.”

    “Well, why don’t we go get Rowena settled and you and Cas take a look around,” Sam smiles ushering everyone out shutting the door behind him.

    You lead Cas around the room showing him the dresser and the bedding amazed at the room Sam and Dean put together when you feel it. You grab Cas’ hand with a smile placing his hand over the baby bump.

   “What’s wrong?” Cas is alarmed.

   “Just wait,” you tease when the baby kicks. Cas’ eyes widen as he leans down pressing his cheek to your belly. You run your hands through his hair teasingly when you see his wings come into view, “Cas?”

   Your fingers move from his hair to his wings once again weaving through the feathers. Cas looks up, standing to face you, “I consider myself very lucky to not only have someone as divine as you but that you carry our child. I will protect you both with my life, Y/N.”

   “I know you will, Castiel. You’re one of the best things to ever happen to me. I love you, Angel,” you allow Cas to wrap his arms around you pulling you to him as much as your baby bump will allow. Your hands find Cas’ hips while his wings seem to wrap around you both shielding you from the world as he kisses you. No matter what happens your child will know love because every moment with Cas is filled with it.


End file.
